


Social Media

by Yumejoshi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejoshi/pseuds/Yumejoshi
Summary: You wanted to blame it on Kukuri but you could only blame yourself thanks to your accident.[ Yashiro / Reader ]





	Social Media

Never in your life did you expect to see so many reacts and comments on an event that changed your life in the best way possible. Accidentally leaving it on public instead of changing it to friends only didn’t help matters either. Continuing to stare at your phone, your eyes widen as the number continued to grow.

“Where did all these people come from?! I don’t even know half of them!” you exclaim, baffled over the sudden turn of events.

“I’m sorry [Name], I just couldn’t keep quiet about it! It’s about time you two got together after pining after one another for so long!” Kukuri sighs happily.

“Dammit Kukuri, I wanted to keep it on the downlow! It wasn’t something I wanted made public!”

“Also, you forgot to change your privacy setting from public to friends after sharing that one post yesterday. But that just ended up working in my favor!”

“Oh my god Kukuri!!! Geeze, I hope his profile isn’t getting bombarded now while he’s taking care of important matters…” Opening your phone, you quickly go to the options menu and change the privacy of the status, trying to correct your mistake.

**[Name] is in a relationship with Yashiro Isana**

Hearing his phone ding, Shiro glances over his phone and sees the notification that now appeared on his timeline. He smiles and reacts to it, responding with a comment soon after.

_I was wondering when you were going to accept. Nearly broke my heart with how long it took you LOL ♥_

Pushing enter, he starts to laugh at how many reacts his one simple comment was getting. He was about to put his phone to the side when your name along with your response to his comment appears. Not wanting to wait, he opens it up and is amused once more.

_You’re such a dweeb ♥_


End file.
